Heaven Knows
by Shioan
Summary: Just a sweet little song for Van and Hitomi. With 2 chapters of unfinished sequel. You may skip those two chapters, actually, and proceed immediately to the 4th chapter where I posted a link to the AMV I made for this songfic. Enjoy!
1. Heaven Knows

**Disclaimer:** This is my first fic, so please be gentle. This is what happens after watching the ending of Escaflowne five times in a night. Please R&R. All characters and other stuff are copyrights of Shoji Kawamori. Heaven Knows is a very beautiful and inspiring song by Rick Price.

_Italicized_ lyrics 

**HEAVEN KNOWS**

_She's always on my mind_

**"You seem so near...yet, so far."**

_From the time I wake up,_

**"You know what, we can see each other..."**

_Till I close my eyes_

**"...anytime we want..."**

_She's everywhere I go_

**"...we just have to think of each other..."**

_She's all I know_

**"...Hitomi..."**

_And though she's so far away, _

**Van stares out into the Mystic Moon as it casts a longing reflection in his hazel irises.**

_It just keeps getting_

_Stronger everyday_

**He closes his eyes and pictures Hitomi in his mind, smiling.**

_And even now she's gone_

_I'm still holding on_

**Clutching the red pendant hanging around his neck, he wishes with all his heart for a miracle to happen.**

_So tell me, where do I start_

_'Cause it's breakin' my heart _

**Van remembers how Hitomi have always reminded him. "If you wish hard enough, your wish shall be answered." A faint smile curves his lips as if he can actually hear her voice in his head.**

_Don't wanna let her go_

**"I miss you..." a short whisper escaped his mouth.**

_Maybe my love will come back someday_

_Only Heaven knows _

**Wings sprouted on his back, white angelic feathers falling off from them as he dove from his dragon to reach for her hand, his angelic being casting a shadow on his face.**

_And maybe our hearts will find a way_

_But only Heaven knows_

**He charged everyone in the way, did not even hesitate in cutting off the serpent's head just to arrive at her side. Blocking her protectively, he positioned his sword, all ready for any upcoming assault.**

_And all I can do is hope and pray_

_'Cause Heaven knows_

**He embraces her out of the way, as both of them fall into the ruins of Fanelia, away from the abrupt flare up from behind...his arms wrapped around her warmly.**

_My friends keep telling me _

**He runs...away from his regrets...despite of the cold rain.**

_That if you really love her,_

_You've gotta set her free_

**"I should have told you." ...as fast as he can...**

_And if she returns in kind_

_I'll know she's mine_

**"I'll protect you." ...but only as far as his longing can take him...**

_But tell me, where do I start _

**"In time with my own heartbeat..."**

_'Cause it's breakin' my heart_

**"Don't die! Don't die on me, Hitomi!"**

_Don't wanna let her go_

**"Hitomi!"**

_Maybe my love will come back someday _

**The dragon flees, its wings in flails against the cool night breeze. **

_Only Heaven knows_

**"I could only reach for the moon, the beautiful Mystic Moon."**

**The stars watch him, thoughts conquering his mind. "Hitomi, I want to see you again."**

_And maybe our hearts will find a way_

**Light engulfs him, granting his wish, as he disappears into the night sky.**

_But only Heaven knows_

**Finding himself in a familiar-looking strange land, the mythical place where they have met for the first time, he can only reach for her.**

_And all I can do is hope and pray_

**He gets hold of her hand, not wanting to let her go.**

_'Cause Heaven knows_

**"Hitomi, I'll never let you..." A warm embrace envelops him in surprise.**

_Why I live in despair _

**The rain pours onto his body, soaking him, as he walks absent-mindedly in the rain.**

_'Cause wide awake or dreamin'_

_I know she's never there_

**He bows his head, his eyes shut in defeat, water splashing off his hair.**

_And all the time I act so brave,_

_I'm shakin' inside_

**He stops, his hands closing up into fists, yelling at himself. He struggled violently, wanting to scream, and hating himself for letting her go.**

_Why does it hurt me so?_

**Van looks up and cries out the ache in his heart into the dark skies, his magnificent wings betraying his loneliness. They spread out marvelously underneath the heavy downpour.**

_Maybe my love will come back someday _

**A vision of her flashes in his mind...her peacefulness, her smile. He is coming for her.**

_Only Heaven knows_

**He screams in determination, wings sprouting from his back, as feathers fall into the hells of war.**

_And maybe our hearts will find a way_

**"Hitomi, I'm coming!" She is waiting for him.**

_But only Heaven knows_

**Green light burns perpetually...the heart of the machine cracks open.**

_And all I can do is hope and pray_

**And there...an angel...with open arms, dashes his way toward his waiting magic.**

_'Cause Heaven knows_

**A loving embrace overjoys his heart, knowing that they share a common feeling...this love they have for each other, this emotion of theirs surpass even that fate of war, which is born of man.**

_Heaven knows _

**"Even if we're worlds apart." A magnificent dragon soars high up in the azure skies, its destination uncertain.**

_Heaven knows_

**A single star twinkles, saying a wish has been granted. **

-------

**Author's Note: **It was as if the song was made especially for Van and Hitomi. Sorry, but that's how I really felt. So I made an AMV for this songfic. Proceed to Chapter 4 for the link.

-------

**PS:** I'm not trying to boast around, but I have a classmate who looks like Van Fanel. LOL. One time, he even dressed up like him for role-playing, and WHOA! he looked GREAT!


	2. Midnight Blue

Midnight Blue

Midnight Blue 

She curled up as she lay peacefully in bed, hugging her knees. A gust of cool night breeze blew into her window, making her soft skin feel damp. The blue rays of the almost-full moon fell on her, cradling her with the essence of the night. But in spite of the tranquility, she was wide-awake, staring at nothing in particular. It wasn't that dark but sure, everything was in cool blue because of the moonlight. 

She had turned many times in any way possible, making sure she won't fall off her bed, just trying to get herself some sleep. Everything seemed normal to her. Last night, she had a good night sleep. It wasn't like tonight was some special night. She just couldn't get what might have been bothering her. Tomorrow's exam? She had finished studying her lessons a few hours ago. That is, if she had actually understood what she was reading.

Finally, knowing that she couldn't take this any longer, she idly sat up and gazed out of the window. Unconsciously, she muttered, "Oh, Van…I miss you."

As a response, she heard in her thoughts, "I miss you, too, Hitomi."

A single tear rolled down her cheek, but a serene smile was painted on her moonlighted face. It felt good to know that he always thought of her every time she would call up to him. Not one time there had not been answer. She believed there would always be.

_Maybe that's just it._ She smiled thoughtfully._ I just want to hear his voice. Maybe I'll be able to sleep soon. _"Van…"

"I want to see you." Came his voice again.

"I wish I could, too." Hitomi looked at the sky dreamily. "It's been a year…"

"I know."

"Aren't you sleepy?" she asked all of a sudden, worried that she might have woken him up from his slumber.

"Not while I'm doing this." Came his passionate reply.

"Doing what?" Hitomi raised her brow in curiosity, at the same time in surprise. "Are you at work?"

"Hitomi…I'm coming." Van continued.

"Huh?" Her drowsiness went away. 

"I miss you and I want to see you." He said firmly. "I want to be with you so I'm coming…" For a while, there was silence.

"But, Van…" She was cut short as the vast column of light that had not been around in months flashed dramatically right before her very eyes, blinding her. It radiated incessantly before her, right beside her bed.

Amidst the astounding brightness of the pillar, a shadowy figure began to descend from above. Hitomi watched in amazement, knowing who it was. It was this silhouette that had saved her from the collapsing ground, from a pre-determined fate. It was a silhouette of an angel…her angel.

Slowly, the figure landed on the floor, making the slightest sound. Little by little, the light began to dissolve into nothingness, as if it was being drained off, making his handsome features become more and visible even in the dark. When it had finally disappeared, all of it, Van looked up and opened his eyes to see his magic.


	3. Golden Rule

Golden Rule

**Golden Rule**

Hitomi could not believe her eyes. There could be the chance that she was just dreaming. But then again, she couldn't even put herself to sleep. So how could she dream all of these? Before her was the man she was longing for to see. Her emotions couldn't be helped anymore so she raced among her cozy pillows and got on her feet, leaving her blanket on the floor, as she threw herself in the welcoming arms of her angel.

"Oh, Van. How did you…" She muttered in a whisper, her head rested on his chest while he had his arms wrapped around her slim body, giving each other the same warm embrace amidst the cold wind blowing.

"I told you I was coming." Van said softly but romantically, the ends of his lips turning upwards.

"Yes, I believed you. But I never thought it would be this soon." She smiled as well and ended up in a soft chuckle.

For a while, they stood there, hugging each other, making the moment last forever. The world around them seemed to have disappeared for they could sense nothing but each other's warmth. They had never felt so happy and contented before. They had surpassed obstacles, won wars, and saved each other from death itself. But tonight would just have to top them all off. 

"Hitomi?" 

"Hmm?" she just answered, not wanting to let go.

"I came here…" Van paused for a moment, realizing a familiar incident. But now, things were under his control, and not by some old man and his wretched machine. He made sure that he had the right words in his mind so he would not have to mess up everything…again. Without further ado, he continued, his voice as romantic as ever. "I came here because I want to be with you. And now…it's forever."

Hearing his words, Hitomi was deeply touched that she wanted him to repeat them over and over again. But she could only gaze up to him with her eyes gleaming with joy, as she looked into his hazel ones.

"I want to be with you forever." He repeated with a loving smile, granting her wish for he had heard her thoughts. 

"Oh, Van…" she felt him tightening his embrace, as she could hear the slow rhythm of his heartbeat. "I thought I won't be able to see you anymore."

"It was a big mistake to let go of a beautiful thing like you." Van said tenderly.

"It was a big mistake for me to leave either." She replied. "Tell me this isn't just a dream."

"Of course not." He convinced.

"If it is, I won't wake up." she said, taking a deep breath.

"So, does that mean…" he was cut off.

"Yes, Van. I also want to be with you." Hitomi nodded happily. "Always and forever."

"Hitomi."

"The question is 'Where?'". She asked, making him get into his senses.

"Yeah, good question." Van agreed thoughtfully.


	4. Gaea Knows: A Tribute to Van and Hitomi

Hello, minna! I would just like to inform you about the AMV I made especially for this songfic. Well, basically I just turned the songfic into an AMV.

Here's the link: http://someweirdoXimeemXcom/video/kSc96WjW/gaeaknows/ 

(Replace the 'X' with '.') 

Featured song: Heaven Knows by Rick Price (if you want a copy of the song, just e-mail me)

I hope you will all like it! XD


End file.
